


É estranho, não é?

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Humor, Metafiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Herah pensa sobre algumas coisas que não fazem sentido na sua vida.





	É estranho, não é?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's weird, right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730616) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



“Sera?” Herah chamou, enquanto observavam as estrelas deitadas no telhado ao lado do quarto de Sera.

“Se você disser alguma coisa melosa, vou pular daqui.”

Herah riu. “Não, não melosa, mas um pouco filosófica. Você já teve a sensação de que as tuas palavras não são tuas?”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Ok, então, às vezes, especialmente se é um momento grande e importante, todas essas coisas só aparecem na minha cabeça. Algumas coisas que eu nunca diria, e outras são umas perguntas para as quais já sei as respostas. Tipo, perguntei para o Bull todas essas coisas sobre o Qun, o que é ridículo, porque meus pais me ensinaram tudo sobre isso. Ou, às vezes penso em coisas para dizer para dar em cima dos nossos amigos, e não só Cassandra porque é divertido ver ela ficar envergonhada, ou Dorian que sabe que eu só estou brincando, mas até pessoas como o Solas, por que eu daria em cima do Solas? E às vezes eu tenho as piores ideias tipo me aliar com os Templários ou dizer para o Bull deixar os amigos dele morrerem, ou deixar a Celene morrer, e é claro que eu não faço isso, mas é estranho, não é?”

Essa vez, Sera se virou para a encarar. “Para mim parece que você está pensando. Pensando numas merdas estranhas, mas todo mundo pensa em merdas estranhas às vezes. Especialmente quando tem um monte de merdas estranhas acontecendo.”

“Talvez você tenha razão, mas ainda assim. É tão estranho. Eu sempre consigo saber quando uma decisão é importante, é como seu eu tivesse cada opção de um lado e uma grande flecha apontando para a que eu escolher. E quando eu penso em uma cantada, imagino um coração vermelho, ou quando é alguma coisa triste e emocional, imagino esse olho com uma lágrima, ou quando estou irritada… Olha, você entende o que estou falando. É como eu estivesse visualizando as coisas que vou dizer e ponderando o que significam e o que vai acontecer se eu disse isso ou aquilo.”

“Tudo bem, isso é estranho, mas é menos estranho do que a mão brilhante.”

“E às vezes eu acho que as pessoas prestam atenção demais no que eu tenho para dizer. Posso tomar decisões que eu não deveria estar tomando, e as pessoas me escutam. E quando nós estávamos no palácio da Celene, eu sabia o quanto tudo o que eu fazia deixava todo mundo irritado comigo. Oh, e quando temos alguma coisa para fazer, eu sempre me lembro, como se tivesse essa lista de tarefas dentro da minha cabeça me dizendo o que preciso pegar ou onde tenho que ir. E ainda, você notou o quão grandes as nossas bolsas são? Uma vez estava carregando na minha várias armaduras completas bem como várias espadas grandes e arcos e cajados, e ela nem estava pesada. E às vezes eu me sinto ficar mais poderosa do nada e simplesmente ganho uma nova habilidade sem ter feito nada para aprender ela. Oh, e você notou que às vezes estamos em algum lugar e precisamos da ajuda de alguém e consigo simplesmente chamar um dos nossos amigos para o acampamento e eles chegam lá bem rápido. Além disso, porque eu só posso levar três amigos comigo quando estou viajando? Isso não faz sentido!”

“Ok, honeytongue, sem mais cerveja para você. Você está pensando demais nessas merdas, esse é só o jeito que as coisas são.”

Herah suspirou. “Talvez você tenha razão. A gente deveria voltar para dentro? Acho que preciso dormir.”

“Vamos fazer uma corrida até o seu quarto.”


End file.
